bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Reigai)
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 168 cm (5'6") | weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) | eyes = Red | hair = White | blood type = AB | unusual features = None | affiliation = Muramasa Neikan | previous affiliation = None | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = Muramasa's Reigai Army | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Unknown }} This is the second to be created of the former Captain-Commander, . It was created by Muramasa Neikan. Appearance The Reigai-Yamamoto bears a perfect resemblance to the original. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, (which glow blue due to being a reigai) a very long white beard, and long eyebrows.There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body that he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something that is not seen too often. History The Reigai-Yamamoto is the first reigai created by Muramasa Neikan, as well as one of the strongest. Powers & Abilities : While it isn't exactly known how skilled this Reigai is with a blade, it is known that it can replicate Yamamoto's techniques with a sword, making it a formidable foe. * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. * Onibi (鬼火, "Oni Fire"): A technique where Reigai-Yamamoto takes his sealed zanpakutō in its cane form and uses a powerful thrust to cause a large hole in the body of the target. : He is skilled in the art of shunpō, being able to outrun most captain-class opponents with ease. : Reigai-Yamamoto has outstanding amounts of spiritual energy, in leagues with his original's power. Reigai-Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. : Reigai-Yamamoto is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Reigai-Yamamoto is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. He can also utilize the original Yamamoto's Hakuda techniques, further demonstrating his skills. * Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Reigai-Yamamoto. Using this technique, Reigai-Yamamoto is able to destroy much of a city street along with an entire building. * Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Reigai-Yamamoto. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, "Flowing Blade-like Flame"): He has the same zanpakutō as the original Yamamoto. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Reigai-Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. * : Its Shikai command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. : Shikai Special Ability: When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Reigai-Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. Only powerful fighters can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest Captains in Soul Society while together. Unlike other Zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent. :* Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, "Fortress Blaze"): This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning three Captain-level Shinigami for a significant amount of time. :* Taimatsu (松明, "Torch"): With this ability, Reigai-Yamamoto is able to create a great inferno with the simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack entirely consumes whatever is caught within it until nothing remains but ashes. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Reigai-Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. :* Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, "Flames of Hell"): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Reigai-Yamamoto himself. These flames are capable of incinerating an area greater than that of Karakura Town. * : Not Revealed Yet. Category:Reigai Category:Character